


Jason was created by man

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason leaned against his mop and tried to resist the urge to hit something, like the computer geek in front of him. “Are you suggesting that I’m a robot?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason was created by man

**Author's Note:**

> Set during GH: Night Shift. Spoilers for Battlestar Galactica Crossroads

_“There must be some way out of here“, said the joker to the thief…_

Jason stopped mopping and looked up. There was that damn song again. Every night this week when he got to the ICU wing, by the elevators, he had heard that same song and it was starting to drive him crazy.

“Do you hear that?” Jason asked Spinelli who, like always, was following closely behind him like a puppy.

Spinelli took off his headphones and looked around, “Hear what Stone Cold?”

“That song. You don‘t hear that?”

“No. But maybe if you sang a few bars---”

Jason stopped him right there, “I’m not singing Spinelli.”

“Okay, just tell me what song it is and then I’ll keep my ears open for it.”

“I don’t know what song it is. If I did I wouldn’t be asking you if you heard it.”

"Come on."

"There must be some way out of here," Spinelli’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as he continued the line with Jason, “Said the joker to the thief.”

“Yeah. You know that song?”

“Oh I righteously know that song.”

“Okay what is it?”

“All along the Watchtower. Dylan. Hendricks. Pretty much anyone ever has done a cover.”

“Was that so hard?… Why do you have that look on your face?”

“It’s just you say you’ve been hearing it every night in this spot?”

“Yes.”

“Has anything else weird been happening to you lately?”

“Spinelli I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Okay you see that’s like the song, the song, of the final five.”

“The what?”

“The Final Five. Although technically it’s really four of the Final Five.”

“What are you talking about? The Final Five what?”

“Cylons.”

“I swear I need a translator when I speak to you. What are Cylons?”

“Cylons were created by man…”

“Spinelli!”

“Robots. They’re robots. No need to shout Stone Cold, the Jackal has sensitive ears.”

Jason leaned against his mop and tried to resist the urge to hit something, like the computer geek in front of him.

“Are you suggesting that I’m a robot?”

“No! Although, yeah kind of. But it’s okay! They’re good. Well not all Cylons are, although Caprica Six is so lovely and I have a feeling that the strong yet mentally unbalanced Starbuck might just be at least half-Cylon---”

“You’re rambling.”

“The Final Five are most loyal. I mean not to Cylons, ‘cause three of the four were big players in the Resistance during the Cylon occupation of New Caprica, but to they are loyal to Humans.”

Jason began to rub the bridge of his nose and held up a hand, “Please forget I ever said anything. Okay?”


End file.
